My Heart Is Only For You
by biancanica
Summary: Mikan's heart was crashed into pieces. Now it's time to move on. She met new friends but is it actually just friends? An inspired fan fic from a real story of love mixed with Humor, Romance and Drama. RXM NXM & other characters.
1. 1 Prologue

**My Heart Is Only For You and Only You.**

_I know I left you without saying goodbye._  
_But it was your fault for me having not say it._  
_Even though it's like this._  
_I'm still hoping._  
_Still having faith._  
_And another chance._  
_But if you can't._  
_I have to slowly let you go._  
_And you slowly let me free._  
_Because I know someday this would happen,_  
_between you and me._

_I wish whoever will find you._  
_Will take care of you, never leaves you and thinks of you more than I do._  
_So you'll never taste the pain,_  
_like what I did._

_I know you left me with a reason.  
__There is no way that you'll just leave me like that.  
__But always remember,  
I will always love you.  
Forever and ever.  
And I will never forget you.  
Because I loved you with my all heart,  
and that's what I rarely do.  
Let's just wait for faith to say if we we're meant to be_

_Goodbye, my love.  
For now._

_

* * *

_**End Of Prologue.  
Next: 2-The Past  
**


	2. 2 The Past & A New

_"What's you're problem? I've been trying to communicate with you for days but you kept on avoiding me! What's wrong? Tell me!"_  
_She shouted. But since the crowd is noisy and even the performer's singing, nobody heard it._  
_Even though he heard it, he prefer to ignore the brunette girl standing infront of her that is pulling his shirt._  
_"Don't touch me..." he replied coldly._  
_She was shocked at what this guy said with his crimson eyes and left with tears in her eyes. She got back to her seat crying and her friends was curious on what's happening._  
_"Are you okay Mikan?" a guy with glasses asked._  
_"I'm not okay, Yuu. Please tell Natsume we're over and please give him back this necklace" she replied while handing the necklace._  
_"Are you sure?"_  
_"Yes"_  
_"Okay I will. I promise"_

_

* * *

_

After that day, I could still remember...  
My day was incomplete. It feels weird that nobody would PM me saying _"i love you"_.  
I just want to know the reason why. But then, he became like that.  
Geez. I just wish I could understand boys. So that I will realize what bad thing I really have done.  
It's been a month since we broke up.  
I could really use a wish right now.

"Ohayou, Mikan-chan" a girl's voice said.  
"Oh it's you Nonoko-chan. Ohayou~"  
"Wake up, so that you won't be late to school. I'll wake up Anna too." she said happily.  
"Ok. I'll prepare our breakfast."

I prepared the breakfast and took a shower so I won't be late.  
Me, Anna and Nonoko-chan went to our school, Alice Academy.  
While I was walking with them, I told them that I'll go to the library for a while to study.  
Then I accidentally bumped to someone.

"Ouch!" i cried.  
"I-I'm sorry I accidentally bumped on you!" a blonde guy said.  
"It's okay! Are you new here?"  
"Yes. I'm Ruka Nogi. You are?"  
"Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you"  
I reached out for my hand so that we could shaked hands.  
"Yes, nice meeting you too" then reached his hands to mine.  
"Where are you heading at?" I asked.  
"At the library"  
"Let's go. I'm heading to the library too."  
"Sure."  
We went to the library together. We chatted and shared alot of things.  
"You're so cheerful. But it seems like you have a problem." he said worringly.  
"Ah. That..." i said looking down.  
"Oh but if you don't want to tell it, it's okay! I don't mind."  
"No it's okay to tell you. I guess I could trust you."  
"Okay... I'll try to help you."  
"Well... Last month, me and my boyfriend broke up. And up until now, I still can't move on."  
"It's not actually that easy to move on with someone."  
"I know but. I feel like it's been a year passed when we broke up." I explained.  
"I'm not good at giving advice but, atleast you're not seeing each other right? Take advantage of those times to move on and forget about him?"  
"You're right. But I don't know how."  
"I had a friend who has that problem too. I told her to move with other dorm and it worked for her. But I don't know with you."  
"I should try look for one." I stood up and thanked Ruka for helping me out. This gave me a motivation to move on from him.

I went to look for Anna and Nonoko but it seems like I failed so I went to the Chemistry Lab and found my bestfriend, Hotaru.  
"HOTARUU! Please help me." I pleaded.  
"What's wrong now?" she sighed.  
"Well, I want to look for another dorm. A new one..."  
"And what specific reason?" her eyebrow raised.  
"I think it's better for me to move."  
"If you think you could forget him just because you move to another dorm, well you got it all wrong."  
"Ack! Please just help me one more time!" I pleaded again.  
"_*sigh*_ Fine, I will... But don't regret this okay?"  
"Yey! I won't~ I promise!"  
So we went to peek at the boards where official dorms are listed and look for some dorms for me.  
"This seems good." she said.  
"Where?"  
"This 'Miyuri Dorm'. It's new and already has alot of dorm members."  
"What features do they have or something?"  
"Let me see... the description said that it's dorm is like a mansion. The fee is average but you have to provide your own food"  
"Sounds good! I'll apply right away~"  
Hotaru got shocked to what I said.  
"Wait - aren't you gonna review their dorm or take a look at it?"  
"Well the description said it all and it's already listed to the official dorm list. So I'll take it without regrets."  
"_*sigh*_ Fine. I'll submit it to the Dorm Managers about your transfer."  
"Thanks Hotaru! You're the best."  
"Yeah... yeah..." and walked to the dorm managers room.

I was really glad I could transfer dorms so I could finally start anew. But I hope it's okay for Nonoko and Anna-chan that I'll move.  
I went to my dorm again and saw Nonoko and Anna.

"Nonoko-chan! Anna-chan! I'll miss you..." I said while having a sad face.  
"Why?" Nonoko asked "Are you going to transfer school?" Anna said worringly.  
"No. I'll transfer dorms. But don't worry~ I'll still visit you here."  
"I'm glad you're not transferring school" Anna sighed happily.  
"What's the name of the dorm you're transferring at?" Nonoko wondered.  
"Miyuri Dorm!"  
"EH?" they both shockingly said.  
"Why?"  
"Well... we heard rumors about that dorm and it doesn't seem good"  
"Oh that. Whatever rumors about is - well I don't care. I'm still going to transfer there!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. I promise with no regrets~" I replied.  
"Take care Mikan-chan. Your transfer would be tomorrow right?"  
"Yep. I'll pack my stuffs so that I won't do it tomorrow."  
"We'll help you."  
"Thanks!"  
We enjoyed every moment that we had at that time. Hotaru even arrived to party with us too and bought lots of food.  
"Aaahh~ It's so fun!" I shouted then stretched my arms.  
"Yeah. We have to go to sleep now." Nonoko said.  
"Why so early?" Hotaru asked.  
"Because we have to do our projects in Chemistry so we won't have any problems when it's submitting due." Anna explained.  
"I see. Let's go to sleep then." I said "Bye Mikan. I have to go now." Hotaru waved goodbye.  
Anna cleaned the room.  
Nonoko took a shower.  
And me excitingly wait until tomorrow comes. I wonder what will happen?

* * *

**End of Chapter 2.**  
**Next: 3 - The Dormmates**

**Author's (sayings):** I know the line "I could really use a wish right now" is familiar to some people. Yep, it's from _Airplane - B.O.B ft. Haylee Williams_. I was listening to that song while making the story. Next chapter is filled with *hearts* . Watch for it :3.


	3. 3 The Dormmates

_Btw. Gakuen Alice ain't mine. Higuchi Tachibana the genius made G.A. :)_  
_Oh and thanks for the reviews. That made me happy._  
_I know the story isn't that good but I'll try my best._  
_I'm glad someone added my story to her favorites, story alert._  
_Reviews are much appreciated and tell what's wrong._  
_Suggestions are also accepted. :p And there's gonna be new characters that aren't from G.A._  
_**My own characters**._

* * *

"Bye everyone! I will surely miss you two, Anna-chan... Nonoko-chan" I said.  
The two girls sighed sadly and waved goodbye. I just hope they could do it without me.  
Hotaru escorted me to the dorm and unexpectedly shocked to what we saw.  
"Wow. This dorm is really like a mansion" Hotaru said.  
"Yeah, you're right. I'm glad the fee is affordable for me."  
"Well, Mikan... I have to go now. If you have any problems, just tell me. But keep your promise."  
"Yep! I will~" I saluted.  
She waved goodbye at me while running back to the school. I doorbelled at the dorm and saw a beautiful young lady walked towards the gate.  
"Hi. You must be Mikan Sakura?" she asked.  
"Yes I am."  
"Right. I will open the gate now..." then pressed a button that automatically opened the gate.  
"By the way, I am Yuki Mae. I'm 31 years old already but feel free to call me any names."  
"Really? I'll call you Yuki-san if it's okay?" I asked.  
"That's fine with me." she smiled.  
She's really cheerful. Giving me that smile and she seems nice. Her aura is really happy and I can't believe that she's 31 years old already.  
Yuki-san looks more like around of my age or younger! I guess it might be because of her height.  
"Let me show you around, let's go to the garden first."  
We walked and she asked a few question about me.  
"This is our garden. Feel free to have a tea time with your dormmates here or help the guy who's taking care of the plants."  
"Who might that guy be?" I curiously asked.  
"Don't worry, I'll introduce you to everyone. Let's go to the swimming pool."  
"Okay."  
I'm curious about my dormmates. I hope there are girls and some boys.  
I could meet new friends! That'll be fun.  
While we we're wondering around the dorm, I saw a blonde guy who just took out of the shower. The guy was so handsome and he was sparkling from afar. He looks familiar though. But someone woke me up from my daydream.  
"Mikan-chan? Are you okay?" Yuki-san asked.  
"Ah. Y-yeah! I'm fine. I was a bit distracted. Sorry!" I apologized.  
"That's okay. Let's meet your dormmates"

My heart starts throbbing so fast. I can't breath that much. And my chest feels like - burning and tight.  
I wonder why and continue to follow Yuki-san.  
While we're inside the dorm house, she took out a flute and started to play a music.  
It eased me and the burning sensation in my chest relieves.  
"Ah - Yuki-san!" A green haired guy came out from the kitchen.  
"My adorable Yuki-chan, you called?" A red haired guy said while he's on the second floor.  
"YUKI NEE-CHAN! Let's play! Let's play!" A grey haired boy came in from the main door running towards Yuki-san.  
"Is there a problem?" A blonde guy came out from the sliding door near the garden.  
I was shocked to saw that he was there. And I can't believe it's...  
"Ruka-kun?"  
"Ah - Mikan-chan..." he said.  
"You already know each other?" Yuki-san asked.  
"Yeah. We just met yesterday." he answered.  
"I see. For the full information about Ruka, he's Ruka Nogi and he loves nature. He's nice and smart too."  
"Ah. You don't have to say those things." he embarrassely said.  
"This is Shou Shuji." she pointed at the green haired guy.  
"... he loves to cook food. And he's nice too *whispers* but his grades ain't that good"  
"WHAT? I HEARD THAT" Shou shouted.  
"Just kidding Shou-kun." Yuki-san apologized then smiled.  
"Er. Yeah... It's okay"

I was amazed that his temper lowered when Yuki-san smiled at him. I think he likes Yuki-san.  
"This guy is Ren Yoshimitsu. He love sports and his grades are average. And he's attracted to cute girls."  
"WHY DO YOU KNOW THAT? I'm only attracted to you." he frowned.  
"This little boy is Yoichi Hijiri. He's a very shy kid but really nice. I know that you could get well with her."  
"Who is she Yuki nee-chan. I'm scared..." Yoichi hid behind Yuki-san.  
"Everyone, this is Mikan Sakura. Your new dormmate!" she introduced me to everyone.  
Everyone was shocked to hear that I'm the new dormmate. I was wondering why they're all boys.  
Am I in the wrong dorm? What if something bad will happen to me here. NO! I don't want that.  
"Wait. Someone's missing..." Yuki-san said.  
"Ah. There ..." Ruka said.  
While I'm gonna look back, I was wishing it could be a girl dormmate. But it seems like this is the biggest regret of my life.  
"Eh. N-natsume?..." I shockingly said.  
"... Mikan." he said and his eyes widened a bit.  
"Ah. Mikan-chan, that's Natsume Hyuuga. Even though he's sometimes mean, he could be nice sometimes." she said.

I didn't heard what Yuki-san said. My mind was beginning to fill with our past again. And my heart is beating so fast and my chest hurts.  
This tight feeling and the pain. I can't stand it anymore. I want it to stop. But I...  
" _*faints*_ "  
"Mikan-chan!"

* * *

**Author's (Sayings): **Okay. Sorry for updating it for so long. I got lazy again.  
And it's kinda short this time. I'll give my best tomorrow. By brain is rotting already. XD


	4. 4 Troublesome

I thought that I would forget you permanently.  
But now, I think I'll never forget you anymore.  
My heart beats fast, chest tightens and my body is weakening.  
Remembering the past that we once shared,  
was now gone...

"Mikan-chan, are you okay?" a girl's voice asked.  
I woke up from my sleep and I wondered why I fell asleep.  
Just now I remembered, I fainted when Yuki-san was introducing me to everyone.  
"Yeah. I'm fine now Yuki-san." I replied.  
"I'm glad you're okay. You suddenly fainted while I'm introducing you to Natsume."  
That name. My heart starts to tighten again and it's getting hard to breath.  
I looked down while holding my chest with my fist.  
"Everyone, please look out for Mikan-chan for a while. I'm going out to buy some grocery."  
"Hai! Yuki-san" everyone said.  
I looked around the room and it seems like they're talking suspiciously.  
While Natsume is sitting in a comfty chair seems like pissed. But it seems like Ruka doesn't have any problems.  
Even though they're talking secretly, I can still hear them.  
"Hey-hey-hey. What's with this new girl dormmate?" Ren whispered.  
"I think she's nice. But she seems suspicious to me." Shou replied.  
"She's scary to me... *shaking* " Yoichi said while holding his teddy bear.  
"Uh... guys, I can hear your conversation." I said pissed.  
"Stop that guys, Mikan-chan is nice and she's not suspicious" Ruka said.  
"I don't think she's nice and not suspicious... right Natsume?" Ren asked Natsume.  
We all stared at Natsume waiting for a reply. I could even stare him for - like 3 seconds. I just looked down and hope that everything goes fine.  
"I don't even know the reason why she's here. And I don't care anyways..." he stood up and left the room.  
"Ahhaahh... I think Natsume's pissed." Shou pouted.  
I knew it. He hates me so much. I feel like I want to get out of this dorm.  
I want to go back. I regret this decision so much.  
*tears falling down from my eyes*  
"Ah, Mikan-chan! Why are you crying?" Ruka asked.  
"I-i... It's just that, I feel hated in this dorm." I cried.  
" *sigh* Look what you've done guys, you should have just accepted her."  
"Well we can't just accept her, and first of all, she's a SHE." Ren said.  
"What's wrong with it that we had a girl dormmate?" Ruka shouted.  
"For me, it's creepy." Ren replied.  
"Everyone, you don't have to fight because of me. Tomorrow, I'll leave immediately in the morning. So please stop it." I stood up and left the room.

I feel so left out. They hate me because I'm a girl. I mean really - what's wrong with that?  
But it's also good for me. If I don't move out here, I wouldn't forget him.  
He'll stay in my heart. I will wait again even though I know nothing would happen.  
Even if I wait for years, I know that he doesn't love me anymore.  
Because that's how love goes.  
It's cold...

It started raining while I was walking around outside. I tried to look for a place to hide and shelter from the rain temporarily.  
I was alone in the dark night. It's so cold. But what's colder is this feeling of being hated.  
I never felt this feeling for so long. It's even more painful when I saw Natsume.  
My chest always hurt and tightens, and I get nervous.  
I was only waiting for a light to shine on me.  
To give me a hand...

"Mikan?" a boy's voice said.  
"... Ren?"  
"Why are you here?"  
"Well it's just that... I was worried."  
"Huh?"  
"We didn't mean to talk mean things about you. We're just creeped out." he explained.  
"I don't believe you."  
"It's up to you to believe me, I'm only saying the truth."  
I looked at him in his eyes. He was embarrassed and looked away while scratching his head. I giggled a little and stood up.  
"Since you said that, I believe you..." I smiled.  
"Let's go, they'll also be worried on you." he offered.  
"Yeah."

We both walked back to the dorm.  
"Are you still going to transfer dorm?" he asked.  
"It depends, I'm kinda feeling welcome in this dorm."  
"Oh. I see." he blushed.  
"We're already there..."  
He opened the gate and the door, then suddenly, we saw everyone in the dining table with Yuki-san.  
"Welcome back, Ren-kun and Mikan-chan" she greeted.  
"Yeah. I found her" Ren said.  
"I'm glad you did. Even Natsume-kun is here..."  
"I only came here for the food." he said.  
"Neh - Mikan-chan, let's eat. I hope you'll stay longer here."  
"I hope so. I wish I could get along with the others." I said.  
"Don't worry, we'll try to adjust too." Shou said.  
"Mikan onee-chan. Can we play later?" Yoichi asked.  
"Sure, why not." I smiled.

I sure wish that this feeling of being welcomed would stay until we graduate.  
I went to the garden and stare at the night sky when suddenly, Shou arrived.  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked.  
"Just thinking alot of things."  
"I see. Neh- you shouldn't think too much or worry too much. It'll cause you worry wrinkles" he laughed.  
"Worry wrinkles?"  
"Those in your head. There..." he said while pointing on my forehead.  
"Oh. Is that so."  
"Hey, what's your relationship with Natsume. I was actually shocked when you suddenly fainted this morning. I noticed too that you're having a hard time breathing. Is there something wrong? I was thinking it's about Natsume that's why you fainted."  
"Well about that... he's actually my ex-boyfriend." I looked down.  
"What? REALLY?" he said.  
"Y-yeah. You didn't know?" I asked.  
"Well he just transferred last last week or so and he's already getting along with us.'  
' he's not sharing much about his personal life, except for Ruka. They're both bestfriends" he explained.  
"Really? Why didn't I knew about Ruka then when we're still dating." I asked.  
"Maybe they're childhood friends and he forgot to tell you or something."  
"Is that so..."  
"I wonder why..."  
" 'Why', what?"  
"Why you two... you know. Broke up?"  
"Well about that..." I scratched my head.  
"You two, it's already 9 PM in the evening and you're still not sleeping?" Yuki-san said.  
"Yes! We'll sleep now...'  
' wait. Where will I sleep?" I asked "Well, we only have the master's bedroom. Ren, Shou and Natsume is sleeping there and there's one vaccant bed there. Since it has two double beds, I guess you could share for a while until I could buy a single bed only for you."  
"Where does Yoichi sleeps?"  
"Beside me! He's like my baby son." she giggled.  
"WHA-? So who's bed I'll be beside with?" I asked.  
"Well, me and Ren is together at one bed, while Natsume is alone in the other bed..." Shou explained.  
"Don't tell me I'll ..."  
"D-don't worry, I could let Ren or me sleep beside Natsume instead of you." he said while scratching his head.  
"Phew. I'm so glad. Could I sleep beside you instead?" I asked then smiled.  
"S-sure... No worries." he flushed then looked away.  
"Then let's all go to sleep then." Yuki-san said.

"I can't believe I'm sleeping with you Ren..." Natsume angrily said.  
"Don't be like that! Who would you rather sleep with? Me or Shou?" he asked.  
"No one of course..." he replied.  
"OH YOU!"  
"Guys stop it, we should all go to sleep now." Shou shouted.  
"Good night minna..." I said.  
"Night, Mikan-chan" Shou said.  
"Yeah yeah... good night..." Ren said.  
I know he wouldn't reply. I hope he did. That surely will make me smile.

* * *

**Author's (sayings):** So, yey! New chapter. You already met the new characters so the next chapter - love blooms and begins. Please stay tune and tell the others to read this. Reviews will surely be appreciated. That'll make me write more.


End file.
